Rapture
by SoSorbet
Summary: She could feel the electricity crackling through her veins, setting her skin ablaze and causing the tiniest hairs all over her body to stand on end. Spencer surrounded her, enveloped her, and it was intoxicating. Spemily. Not smut, but definitely sexual. Possible multi chap, depending on feedback.


**My first Spemily. I haven't yet decided if this is going to stand alone or if I'll continue it.  
Takes place some time in senior year. Very little mention of the plot, as I haven't caught up to senior year in the show yet.  
Go easy on me, but critiques are so, so appreciated. :) Enjoy!**

**-x-**

"I don't think you're going to be able to get home in this." Spencer said, referring to the heavy rain and harsh winds that banged into the side of the Hastings home.

"I guess not." Emily agreed, sitting beside Spencer on the bed. Text books covered the comforter so thoroughly, Emily couldn't see the pattern of the fabric. "This is getting ridiculous." She said. "What are you even studying right now?"

"Everything." Spencer sighed. "I can feel my brain melting."

"Take a break, Spence."

The very last thing Emily expected was for Spencer to tilt her head, say "You're right." and begin rolling the blanket up, notes, worksheets and text books included, and tossing it off the bed. Emily could only stare, dumbfounded.

"Hanna and Aria will never believe me."

Spencer rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed.

"Are you up for a scary movie night?"

"Of course."

"Close the curtains."

Emily glanced at the windows and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"What?" Spencer laughed. "Why?"

"The curtains _are_ closed, Spencer."

Spencer's head tipped back and she slowly turned to face Emily, a sly smile on her face.

"The curtains on the bed, Emi."

The Filipina's brows furrowed and she looked up at the fabric hanging from the four poster bed. The light bulb moment made her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Oh." She set to untying the heavy fabrics. Spencer chuckled from in front of the TV as she slid a disc into the side of it.

With two of the three curtains shut, being in Spencer's bed felt like being in a private room, a place for secrets. Emily couldn't tell if she liked the idea or not before the sound of flapping fabric and paper caught her attention.

"Spence?" She asked cautiously, starting to lean forward to peek through the opening at the foot of the bed. She let out a yelp as Spencer launched herself over the edge of the bed and onto the mattress, pulling the previously discarded comforter behind her. Emily laughed. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope!" Spencer said lightly, crawling to the head of the bed and plopping down beside her friend. "Damn." She murmured. "I forgot popcorn."

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled Spencer back down as she tried to sit up.

"Stop it, you're gonna hurt yourself. We can go one movie without popcorn."

Spencer glanced down at Emily's hand, still connected to her own, and Emily pulled back immediately.

"Start the movie." Emily said, turning away from her friend's curious look. "What'd you pick, anyway?"

**-x-**

"Why did I agree to watch this?" Emily whined, shrinking further into the bed while the newest victim's shrieks pierced her ear drums.

"You didn't." Spencer said, laughing. Her fingers combed through Emily's hair while she watched the screen, completely entranced with the movie.

"I don't know how you can watch these." Spencer looked down at her best friend, curled up tight in the heavy blanket, only her head peeking out. Her stomach twisted in guilt. She started pushing herself up, determined to turn off the movie.

"I'm sorry, Em, I didn't realize-"

"No." Emily interrupted, throwing her arm over Spencer's waist to stop her from moving. "It's okay, Spence." She said softly.

In the short moment of chaos, the blanket had left Emily's shoulders, now gathered at the small of her back while she lay on her stomach. Emily looked up at her so intensely, fingers braced tight against her hip, that Spencer was frozen. Her blood pumped through her body, banging in her ears.

"Okay." Spencer let out, her breath refusing to leave her body. She swallowed hard and forced her body to relax, laying back against the pillows, but she couldn't take her eyes away from Emily's. The other girl didn't move. Her lips were slightly parted, her breath coming out in short puffs of hot air. The temperature inside their secret room spiked as Emily's nail danced along the hem line of Spencer's shorts, causing the athlete's heart to skip a beat.

Slowly, so slowly it hurt, Emily lowered herself onto Spencer's body. Spencer's jaw unhinged at the contact and she squeezed her eyes shut, biting hard on her lip.

"Spence?" Emily's voice was so quiet Spencer almost thought she was hearing things. She opened her eyes again to see Emily hovering just inches away from her face. The intensity in her eyes rocked Spencer to her core, sending flames and shock waves throughout her body. Her breath hitched in her chest as a knee slid between Spencer's thighs, parting them easily and grinding against her most intimate spot. She was panting now, her eyes dilated and her palms sweaty. She couldn't stop now.

Spencer wasn't gentle the way Emily was. Her fingers tangled in Emily's hair, pulling roughly while she closed the distance between them, fusing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She could feel the electricity crackling through her veins, setting her skin ablaze and causing the tiniest hairs all over her body to stand on end. Her lips were hungry against the other girl's, demanding and unforgiving. Emily fought to keep up, pulling and pushing wherever Spencer seemed to need her to, but it wasn't enough.

Spencer flipped them over, settling her legs on either side of her partner, pinning her down at the hips. Emily's small whimper turned into a luscious moan, triggering a primal reaction in Spencer. She pushed her own hips down in a teasing grind, delightful friction soaring through their bodies.

"Fuck," She whispered, beginning to kiss a trail from Emily's swollen lips to her jaw, neck, and collarbone. She nipped and sucked, coaxing tiny whimpers out of Emily. Caution was thrown to the wind as Spencer reached up and squeezed Emily's left breast, making her gasp and squirm. Spencer smirked against tanned skin before sucking hard on the side of the girl's neck, leaving a secret, bright red present for the next day.

A dull 'thud' carried through the house and Spencer froze, hands flat against Emily's rib cage and lips pressed against her shoulder.

"Spencer?"

"Fuck!" Spencer hissed, pulling herself off of the heated skin of the other girl. Emily hadn't yet caught up with the situation and was laying still, bed sheets still bunched in her hands, chest heaving and eyes locked roof of the canopy bed. Spencer only hesitated for a second before leaning over and kissing her. It was short and shallow, just a press of their lips to knock Emily back into reality.

Emily sat up and ran a hand through her hair, pulling at her clothes in a feeble attempt to mask whatever it was that just happened. Spencer scrambled out of the bed, nearly getting caught up in the curtains, and hurried downstairs to greet her sister.

By the time she came back, Emily had already packed her text books.

"I'm sorry, Mel- Where are you going?"

"Home." She said simply, all emotion gone from her voice. A stark contrast from the desperate whimpers from just seven minutes ago. Spencer shook her head and walked deeper into the room.

"Why?"

"My mom called, actually. My dad's in town. A surprise from Texas." She explained, twirling around confusedly. "Where is my History book?"

Spencer blushed and retrieved it from under the bed while Emily searched the other side of the room.

"Are we okay?" Spencer asked nervously, barely able to look up from the bright yellow letters of the book. Emily turned to look at her and stopped in her tracks. Nervous Spencer was an excruciatingly rare Spencer, and not one Emily liked to see. The sight set her on edge and she walked up to the girl slowly, gently taking the book from her hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Spence." Was all she could say. Before she could fight her instincts, she leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to Spencer's lips.

And just like that, Spencer was alone.


End file.
